Andrius Cross
Andrius Cross, nicknamed Andy, is one the players in the RM Session of Homestuck. He is a boy who was placed on Team Flanke for the RM Session. Andy uses an online application known as Pesterchum to communicate with the rest of his team and the members of the opposing team Dracyn. His chumhandle is aeonProphet. Although he has considered changing it before in the past. He has not ascended to the God Tier yet. His web browser of choice is Nyx. John's associated Classical element is shadow, and his Associated Item is iron. Personality and Traits Andy's physical appearance can be described as a stylish kid with black hair. He has a business-like look to him, something promoted and nurtured by his father. He is always wearing a suit of some kind, to the point wear if his current suit is damaged in any way he will change into a new one. His first suit has his father's logo on it, as it was a present for him and he was forced to wear it. The Skull Suit, as he has taken to calling it, is a light gray in color that goes with a matching pair of gray shades. Later he changes into his preferred Diamonds Suit, which is much lighter and features a bow tie instead of a tie, along with it having a red diamond instead of the skull logo. Included in this suit are a pair of red shades. His Dream Self wears a purple suit with a matching pair of purple shades. Andrius' interests include guns, architecture, and games. He enjoys most games, though he prefers strategy and puzzle games as he considers them the most challenging. He collects guns, preferring pistols and explosive weaponry over anything else, although his father has forbidden anymore explosives in the house after the last “accident” concerning a grenade, and his father's prized Aztec skull. Andy also has a habit of making things with triangles, with them being his favorite shape. Secretly, Andy learned to play the piano, keeping this little trait hidden form his father and friends. Andy also has a hatred for skeletons. His father collects them, keeping them all in a single one which Andy has rampaged through on multiple occasions in retaliation for the looting of his weapon collection, which his dad does quite a lot. Along with this he has a fear of heights and absolutely will never, ever, ever get in an airplane, another thing his father collects. The majority of said collection are models, but he does own two small Cessna planes. Two help with these hobbies Andy has an assorted amount of items to contain and use them. He has a Warchest, which he sticks most of his weapons in. He has a set of 43,046,721 Legos, which is often stowed away in his closet in a chest similar to his Warchest called the Arkchest. He also often has a few skeletons lying around the room, used as target dummies or placed there by his father to annoy him. There is also a hidden door in his closet that opens into his piano room, which holds a single grand piano. Interestingly enough, everything in his room is colored in shades of white and grey, due to his fathers coloring scheme for the entire house, including his Legos. The only other thing in his room is his tri-com, which is always in the middle of the room, ready for use. Andy has an assorted group of gaming pals, though there are a few he looks for in particular when first getting online, Mona White - “gamignAssassin” and Oracion Ventago - “saffronSmuggler”. Andy uses a Spelling Bee Fetch Modus for his Sylladex and uses it with preference over any other Fetch Modus. His Strife Specibus is set to 2xpistolKind, allowing him to wield two pistols during Strife. He later finds a second Specibus that was taken away after the Aztec Skull incident. He resets it to explosiveKind after finding it in his father's room. Both Specibi are placed in his Strife Portfolio. Andrius tries to be the chill, calm guy. After things start to take a turn for the worse he begins to open up a little and express his anger and sadness when they come into play. He likes to know things, so when someone presents something he doesn't know he often gets annoyed that he hadn't been told sooner. If someone is withholding information he often loses his cool and goes off on them. He uses sarcasm quiet a lot when talking with trolls, as they don't always understand it. When it comes to a game he is very focused and takes the goal of beating the game very seriously. He can also be very overprotective of his team at times, to the point of setting aside his sidequests to come to the aid of a teammate. He is not the smartest of his team, though one could consider him the bravest. Or the stupidest. This is demonstrated by his willingness to charge into battle to save a friend at the risk of his own life. In this case he was out of ammo in most of his guns and was going up against a group of ogres and imps. Andy also has a habit of alchemizing his father's items with his own, and prefers to use his father's masks and skeletons. Sburb Andrius quickly learned most of the concepts of Sburb after starting the game. His knack for strategy and puzzle games got him out of most of the complicated problems he landed in early on, though the more he has to adventure out the slower his progress has gotten. He often waits to find out what his teammates are doing before moving on to his own tasks. He was given the role of “Knight of Void,” which compliments his protective nature. This also corresponds to his associated element, which is shadow. So far he does not know his role nor has anyone confirmed it with him. His preferred weapons are his Skulvos Revolvers and a grenade launcher. He originally used a pair of twin desert eagles given to him by his father, he still holds on to them, but does not overly use them. Biography Andrius was raised by his Father, who supported his collection of weapons and interest in architecture. Although his dad has an obsession with skeletons and planes, something that Andrius absolutely hates. Andy has two acquaintances who he joined in playing their Sburb session, which was later joined by the Trolls and one of said acquaintance's sister. He set up his first connection with Mona White as her client partner and his server partner, which they would later switch roles after Andy entered the Medium. Before entering the Medium he prototyped his kernel with the skeleton of his dog Striker, which his father oddly held onto after Striker died. Once the Cruxtruder countdown was initiated Andy went about his house trying to figure out how save his house form being destroyed by an incoming meteor. he was able to by shattering the Cruxite Skull and entered the medium, saving his house and himself from a fiery end. It was deposited in the Land of Darkness and Diamonds. His father left the house to go to some unknown place, taking the car with him without telling Andy leaving him with Strikersprite to guide him. He accidentally prototype him a second time with one of his dad's skull masks to create Skullsprite while also playing as Mona White's server partner until she too entered the Medium and lost power to her house. Soon afterward his house came under attack by an ogre. With the tier 2 prototype it was much larger than normal and had a skeleton mask on it's face. Along with a need to destroy Andy's house, along with Andy himself. He would also find his missing explosiveKind specibus, which had been taken by his Father. Using the newly acquired deck Andy defeated the Ogre and moved on. It was around this time that Mona came under attack by dragons. One of them destroyed her house, allowing him to see once more. With his sight back he immediately started throwing things at the dragon and building a staircase up to Mona's first Gate, which lead to his own Land. After leaving Mona at his house, Andy went exploring in the LODAD. He met the consorts of his land, Wrathful Black Lions. He also found the Castle of Nyx. Leaving behind these things he started one a sidequest for the Lions. They wanted a diamond back that had been taken by Nyx at the beginning of the game. After running about his land searching for the missing diamond Andy also started on a puzzle quest. There where a set of strange ruins in the Lion's Den, with most of the ruins looking like frogs. Although the puzzle itself was strange in shape. During this time he would begin to run low on ammo due to the amount of imps and Ogres that seemed to simply pop out of the ground from time to time. Eventually he was forced to set aside his quests and return to the house. It had come under attack and Mona was unable to defend herself. After clearing out most of the attacking forces Andy saved Mona from falling off the second floor, with a combination of his own budding powers and Mona's. Soon after this he fell asleep and awoke on Derse. Relationships Mona White and Oracion Ventago are his friends and he has known them for some time before starting the game. Though since starting their session and saving Mona numerous times he has started to develop feelings for her, which are further brought out by Scrape. Bronik Kaijun also knew Andrius before starting their session. He often trolled Andy and challenged him to various games of human and troll versions. Andy usually won the human games and most of the troll games, despite Bronik's skill at them. Scrape contacted Andy after starting the session, at first portraying himself in a friendly manner. Before annoying Andy to death and convincing him to admit his feelings for Mona. Since he is on the same team Andy considers him a frenemy, as he tricked him into a variety of embarrassing situations. Andy has also talked with Aieana Vilants since starting the session. He considers her one of the “nice” trolls after she gave him the code to her sopor pies, which he decided he'd just never get around to using after hearing it's effect on the imps in her house. Terrel was on his team at first, but forced to switch teams by Bronik, before she switched Andy talked with her a little, noting her to also be on of the “nice” trolls. later he asked her for advice on handling the imps attacking his house, which she complied to, even though she was on the opposite team. Quadrants Flushed - Andrius has a crush on Mona, and it has been pointed out many times over by the assorted trolls in the session as well as by Evan. Pale - Andrius has a sort of moirallegiance with himself, rather his darker Dealer side. He also at one time had one with Mona before devloping into the Flushed Quadrant. Ashen - Evan auspisticizes Andy's Dealer side and anyone else he happens to run into. Caliginous - Andrius has a lot of hatred for Aieana after she "killed" Evan. He also greatly despises Scrape, though both of these blackroms are unrequited for both sides of the parties involved. Trivia See Also Andy's House Andy's Gear Gallery Andy emblem.gif|Father's Logo Andrius Dream.png|Andy's Dream Self Andrius Diamonds.png|Andy's Diamond Suit Category:Character Category:Druidic Category:HS1